


The Future is Bright With You In It

by Seiglinde



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, kind of a fix it fic?, tw because it has a lot of flashback scenes I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 09:36:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14305866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seiglinde/pseuds/Seiglinde
Summary: A kind of fix-it fic I guess? Features a lot of flashbacks and lines.What if Clarke finds Lexa alive.





	The Future is Bright With You In It

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd. Definitely lots of mistakes. This idea has been in my head for 2 years, I wanted it out of my head otherwise it would bug me and I wanted to publish before flopdred starts and I finally executed it. Poor execution though. Also very sorry that English isn't my first language and I'm trying to improve it with writing. Tenses are hard.

It starts with one night Madi insists on hearing the story,  _ their story _ . The name Lexa on the rifle, who’s only story wasn’t told. The beginning, how it all started, how Clarke had met Heda;  _ Lexa _ , how she had gotten the name Wanheda and how their story ended. How Lexa had died and the world went awry. Looking back at it now it’s still fresh from Clarke’s memory. 

Clarke gives in and decides to set up camp since it was also already starting to get dark. It could be a few more days before they arrive at Polis.

Their first verbal exchange. She gives a melancholic smile.

"You're the one who burned three hundred of my warriors alive." Clarke thinks the commander looks too young to be actually the commander but hearing her speak and the way the grounders act around her, she is indeed their leader. Still she can’t show weakness now.

"You're the one who sent them there to kill us." It takes Clarke all her courage to reply.

Clarke tells her of how she and Anya had escaped the mountain but omitting the part where Anya was killed by a sky person.

Clarke remembers how fast Lexa’s face fell when Clarke gave her a piece of Anya’s braided hair as proof and go back to being stoic after hearing of what happens in the mountain.

She also remembers how her heart started beating faster after hearing what Finn had did.

"Deliver me the one you call Finn. Our truce begins with his death."

_ His death _ . It keeps ringing in Clarke’s head, she didn’t want to but she had no choice. She has to in order to survive and keep her own people safe.

Clarke manages to go back to her people and tell them of the situation. Of course Raven is livid, she’ll fight for him. A part of Clarke was angry of Finn for making her believe that she’s the only one when he had Raven. He justified that he didn’t think he would see Raven again that’s why he pursued her. Now looking back at it did Finn even truly love her? Or did he only do it because he was lonely. It doesn’t matter now since he’s gone. His blood on her hands. 

"You bleed for nothing. You cannot stop this."

"No. Only you can. Show my people how powerful you are. Show them you can be merciful. Show them you're not a savage." 

"We are what we are."

"Then, I'm a killer. I burned three hundred of your people. I slit a man's throat and watched him die. I'm soaked in Grounder blood. Take me."

"But Finn is guilty."

"No, he did it for me. He did it for me." Clarke knows she shouldn’t justify what Finn had did because what he did was unspeakable, he killed innocents for her but she had felt the pressure from Raven and some of her people and rationally there’s only one way left if the commander refuses.

"Then, he dies for you." 

It was final.

Clarke still remembers of how she slipped the knife between his ribs. To save him from a cruel death.  

When Finn’s body was given the rites, Clarke was surprised with what Lexa had shared to her.

"I lost someone special to me, too. Her name was Costia. She was captured by the Ice Nation whose queen believed she knew my secrets. Because she was mine, they tortured her, killed her, cut off her head."

Clarke knows that Lexa is telling her about her past to move on from Finn.

"I'm sorry."

"I thought I'd never get over the pain, but I did.”

"How?”

"By recognizing it for what it is: weakness."

"What is? Love? So, you just stopped caring? About everyone? I could never do that."

"Then you put the people you care about in danger, and the pain will never go away. The dead are gone, Clarke. The living are hungry."

It takes everything for Clarke not to cry and remembering how Lexa had found that love made her stronger in the end. Madi hugs her sensing Clarke’s discomfort and tells her she can continue the story some other time but Clarke insists since she’s already started.

"Tell me, Clarke. When you plunged the knife into the heart of the boy you loved, did you not wish that it was mine?"

Clarke had dreamt of it before, of how easy it would be if it was Lexa instead of Finn. Of how she wouldn’t have suffered. 

They find out later that it was Gustus who tried to attempt the assassination, of how he would do everything to protect Lexa. Maybe he knew Lexa had seen something in Clarke and that the sky people will be a trouble for them in the future. Ironically they were, not everyone but few of the other sky people who had felt nothing but disdain since landing on the ground. Gustus had suffered, unlike Finn where Clarke gave him mercy but Gustus stayed strong and unflinching despite of the cuts he received. He knew of the punishment but he still did because he was just trying to protect Lexa.

“Ste yuj.” Gustus tells Lexa on his final breath.

Clarke sees Lexa falter, she’s seen Lexa crack but quickly recovers. 

“Yu gonplei ste odon.” And Lexa does what Clarke had did to Finn. Killed someone they love. He was equally important as Finn was to Clarke. Lexa looks to Clarke after delivering the final blow. In that moment Clarke remembers, how Lexa shoulders all the burden, how being the commander, the leader of all should never show weakness but Clarke had seen the crack even if it was a short while. She understands Lexa and Lexa understands her. 

Clarke tells Madi about their encounter with the pauna. An almost brush with death because the commander was stubborn. 

"Don't be afraid, Clarke. Death is not the end."

"We are not dying here. I need your spirit to stay where it is."

She tells Madi how she decided to save Lexa instead.

"Wait. I was wrong about you, Clarke. Your heart shows no sign of weakness."

She tells Madi about shooting the pauna with the gun.

She tells her about how somehow she felt safe around Lexa despite of their rough meeting; Heda ordering Finn’s death and Clarke delivering it.  She managed to get some sleep after the attack because she knows Lexa is loyal to fault and she had promised she would keep her safe.

“How’s your arm?” Clarke asks.

“Hurts.”

In that moment Clarke thinks of how Lexa looks really young scrubbed off the warpaint and barely looking like a commander but a girl, slightly pouting because of her injury. Of how Lexa looks beautiful and that the world has forced them to grow up faster than they’d like.

A tear falls from Clarke’s face and she quickly wipes it before turning to Madi.

“I think that’s enough for tonight. Let’s get some sleep and continue tomorrow. The story won’t go anywhere.”

Madi nods knowing better than to further upset Clarke.

-

Morning came earlier than Clarke would like. Now that they’re on the main road, it won’t be long till they reach Polis. The world is quiet and it almost drives her mad so she decides to continue the story.

She starts with the moment before they attack Mount weather. Inside the tent. A moment where Clarke finds out that maybe Lexa isn’t as emotionless as she thought she was.

"You were born for this, Clarke. Same as me."

"And you're willing to risk everything on that? On your feelings?"

"Yes. You say having feelings makes me weak. But you're weak for hiding from them. I might be a hypocrite, Lexa, but you're a liar. You felt something for Gustus. You're still haunted by Costia. You want everyone to think you're above it all, but I see right through you."

"Get out."

"250 people died in that village. I know you felt for them. But you let them burn."

"Not everyone. Not you."

Clarke already had a feeling then that Lexa favors her a bit, even some of the Sky people and Kane knows that she listens to Clarke.

"Well, if you care about me, then, trust me. Octavia's not a threat."

"I can't do that."

"I can't sacrifice my people anymore. If you do anything to hurt Octavia, I'll tell everyone we knew about the missile."

When she left the tent and when she was called back she knew then that Lexa was trying. Lexa trusts Clarke more than she thought but their positions makes it hard for them. The duty to protect their people.

"You sent for me?"

"Yes. Octavia has nothing to fear from me. I do trust you, Clarke."

"I know how hard that is for you. "

"You think our ways are harsh, but that's how we survive."

"Maybe life should be about more than just surviving. Don't we deserve better than that?"

"Maybe we do." 

The kiss was different than when she had with Finn. It was soft and tender. Kissing Lexa, she craved more and kissed back but their situation made it difficult. With war brewing and it wasn’t even long after Finn. (But she knew it was over between them when she found out about Raven)

"I'm sorry. I-I'm not ready. To be with anyone. Not yet."

And Lexa just nods because she understands. (She always does.)

Clarke continues now with the march to Mount Weather, then the betrayal of the Commander and how she had to deal it together with just a handful of other Sky people and the choice she had to make.(She doesn’t tell how many blood is on her hand) 

She decides to stop halfway from their journey to rest. She thinks maybe 2 more days or maybe 1 and a half. She doesn’t know why she wants to go back she just has this feeling of something calling her.

Clarke notices that Madi is a bit restless. Maybe her emotions are affecting both of them so she urges to continue moving and finish the story.

She tells of the story after she left Arkadia, meeting Niylah and surviving on her own before being caught and brought to Polis. The time she meets Lexa again and the fury in her.

"You went to all that trouble to capture me just to let me go?"

"I went to all that trouble to save you."

"You know when I could've use saving? When you abandoned me in Mount Weather."

"Clearly, you didn't need my help."

"Clearly."

"You're angry Clarke, but I know you. What you've done haunts you and it's easier to hate me than to hate yourself."

"Oh, I can do both."

"What would you have done if their leader had offered you the deal? Save your people at the price of mine. Would you really have chosen differently?"

: "I don't betray my friends."

"But you did. You had friends in Mount Weather.”

"Those deaths were on you, too. The only difference is you have no honor and I had no choice."

"You can't run away from who you are, Clarke. Join me, bow before me, and your people will be safe."

"Bow before you? You don't give a damn about my people. I know why you're here I made you look weak at Mount Weather, and now the Ice Nation is exploiting that. Well, if you want the power of Wanheda, kill me. Take it. Otherwise, go float yourself because I will never bow to you."

"I'm sorry. I never meant to turn you into this."

Both of them never had much of a choice. She hated how if she were in Lexa’s position she would’ve taken it. 

She tells Madi how she took the deal, how Lexa kneeled and swore fealty to her. The moment she knew Lexa would rather die that betray her again. (And she did and Clarke never in her life felt so bitter about it.)

She tells the story of the coup, how Nia wanted Lexa dead and have her own Nightblood on the throne so she could rule the clans instead. She tells the story of how she watched Lexa fight on her own against Roan and how she came out victorious and finally getting her revenge on Costia.

That night when Lexa came to her room looking soft and vulnerable to thank her for her support.

(She wishes that maybe she should’ve kissed her then. How fleeting time is and when they were finally together and caved with what they wanted for once in their life and just be happy.)

The sun is starting to set so she decides to stop for the day. Madi helps her in setting up camp and sleeps closer with her that night.

-

With the roads empty she miscalculated the time and will probably get to Polis earlier than she liked. Maybe within the day. Telling stories helped with passing time and Madi didn’t seem to mind.

“Where did I stop the story last time?” 

“When you said goodnight to Heda.”

“Ah , I see let’s continue shall we?” Clarke knows that the following story will be hard to tell. After all some nights she stills dream about it and would wake up crying.

The death of the innocent grounders, when she found out the ones responsible, the peace they fought so hard to achieve all gone in an instant. She cursed the foolishness and stubbornness of Bellamy believing Pike. How Lexa was seething. 

“Blood must not have blood.”

And Lexa listens. They go back to Polis and make a plan. How it almost cost Lexa her life when one of the survivors couldn’t believe that she refuses retribution.

With Lexa’s hands tied she orders the blockade and Clarke having to leave Polis and infiltrate Arkadia to stop them.

That afternoon she goes to find Lexa. She chokes and stops and Madi runs to her side looking at her worriedly. She insists that she’s fine and tries her best to continue after all their story is about to end. 

“When do you leave? “

“Now.”

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. You have to go back to your people. That's why I...that's why you're you."

"Maybe someday, you and I will owe nothing more to our people."

"I hope so. May we meet again."

She stops there and allows herself to cry.

“If Octavia and I are gonna get behind the blockade by dawn”

“Shh... “

“This is beautiful.”

“I got it on my Ascension Day, a circle for every Natblida that died when the Commander chose me.”

“7 circles.”

“I thought you said there were 9 novitiates at your conclave.”

‘“There were.”

“What happened to number 8? Can we talk about something else? We don't have to talk at all.”

That special moment for them. When Lexa was so open and trusting. When Clarke took the lead and showed her how much she loves her. How vulnerable Lexa was and she thought that was the most beautiful sight in the world.

But it had to end abruptly.

_ “Hey, Heda, don't you dare give up.” _

_ “I'm not.” _

_ “My spirit will live on.” _

_ “No.” _

_ “I'm not letting you die.” _

_ “There's nothing you can do now.” _

_ “The next commander will protect you.” _

_ “I don't want the next commander.” _

_ “I want you.” _

Want is different from need. For once something in her life she wanted. She wanted to be selfish and have Lexa. She wanted kisses with Lexa. She wanted everything from Lexa. 

_ "In peace may you leave the shore. In love may you find the next. Safe passage on your travels until our final journey on the ground. May we meet again." _

She tells Madi how the second goodbye was worse than the first.

"I never thought I'd see you again."

"I told you my spirit would choose wisely."

"We can't let them follow. Go. I'll hold them off."

"No, Lexa. I love you."

"I'll always be with you."

-

They get to Polis at just in time before the sun sets. Maybe an hour more or so. It’s all rubbles and Clarke notices the throne still somehow survived. She takes a piece and uses it as a stick, it’s a bit durable afterall and walks around to see anything salvageable. 

Madi runs to her pointing at a smoke coming out of some direction.Clarke tries to think who it can be and gets them both ready just in case they have to fight. They stumble on an old house and looks well lived in. A miracle that survived the bomb but she could see some repairs were made with salvaged materials. She thinks maybe she finally finds a survivor and they’re not alone and won’t be alone anymore. She takes her chance and tries to find some answers.

-

She knows that braided hair anywhere, she's sure that she hasn't died yet but she couldn't tear her eyes away from the figure in front of her. No longer sat in a throne but a normal wooden arm chair.

“No, no this can't be.” Clarke couldn’t stop the tears from falling as she slowly steps forward.

Madi just stands at the door, doesn't know what's happening and she's never seen Clarke so broken.

What felt like minutes Clarke is finally within reach but too afraid to go to the  front and see her face so she stays still behind the chair. 

“Lexa?” She whispers. Her heart thudding so loud, she knows it's a wishful thinking when the sitting figure didn't even move. Back still turned from her, she finally moves aside and goes to the front. 

-

Clarke thinks she might have died. Might have taken something that's giving her hallucination, the radiation finally hitting her and she drops onto her knees.

Lexa sleeping, alive in front of her. She moves to cup her face. Surely enough she can feel Lexa breathing. She remembers the last time she held her, the last time she kissed her as Lexa drew her final breath. 

“Lexa… Lexa… please don't tell me this is a dream, please tell me it's real.” Clarke begs and slowly Lexa's eyes flutter open. Her eyes looks greener and Clarke couldn’t help but let out a sob. There's something different though, Lexa now looks distant. She just continues to stare at Clarke blinking and unmoving.

Clarke hears a yelp and looks at the doorway cursing herself for letting her guard down and sees a hooded figure holding Madi with a knife on her throat.

“Don’t move or the girl gets it, who are you?”

Clarke puts both her hands up “Please we mean no harm, let her go she's just a child, my name is Clarke.”

She hears the hooded figure mutter something before releasing Madi. 

Madi runs to her and Clarke hugs her making sure she's alright.

“Wanheda, so you're alive.” The stranger let's her hood down revealing a woman around maybe the same age as Abby. Frowning the stranger keeps walking forward passing them and stops in front of Lexa then smiling at her.

“Dinner is almost ready, had a good nap? That's good to let your body rest.” 

Clarke notices the stranger doting on Lexa and doesn’t say anything.

She knows Lexa doesn't remember having parents, she remembers Lexa telling her how newborns were pricked on their finger to see if they are a nightblood and taken from their parents.

The stranger looks back at Clarke and speaks. 

“Come Wanheda follow me, I'm sure you have questions. And I'm sure the _young’un_ is tired.”

Clarke looks at Lexa one last time before following the woman. 

-

Madi instantly fell asleep after dinner and after being lain on the bed. Clarke couldn’t help but smile seeing they can relax and that Madi is sleeping comfortably on a proper bed for once. 

She seeks out the stranger, and she finds her back to where Lexa is now sitting beside her with an open book on her lap. 

Clarke steps in front of Lexa again and the woman watches her movements carefully.

“Is this real? Is this really her?” Clarke couldn’t help but ask. 

“Yes.”

“And who are you? How? I-“ 

“I’ll tell you everything, come take a seat.” the stranger interrupts Clarke and pats the armchair beside her.

“I am Roselia, her mother…” Clarke’s eyes widen and the woman continues.

“I’m sure you’ve heard from Lexa, how nightbloods brought to Polis… and she was ...taken away from me. I’ve already lost my husband I had nothing left and I was devastated when they took her , my only family.”

“I was a healer in my village so I went to Polis to continue my services there so I could watch over her. I watched her grow up from a distance, I badly wanted to approach her and tell her I’m her mother but Titus was strict. He had eyes and ears everywhere not letting anyone near the children.”

Hearing Titus’ name Clarke clenches her fist. She wonders if she’ll able to forgive him and not punch him even in hell.

“Years went by and I saw her grow to be the wonderful woman that she is. I saw how she was before and after the conclave, Costia…” she glances to Clarke “and then you..”

Clarke nods she understands, how she also changed meeting Lexa. 

“After she was shot… I couldn’t bear it to see her , I was angry thinking how could she dying before her mother. As a healer I held a certain power so when her body was taken to be prepared I made a plan. The body that was burned it was someone else ...I took her to a hidden bunker… as you would call it. I remember hearing stories back in the Tondisi camp how you brought Lincoln back so I took my chances .” 

“This hidden bunker? Is it how you survived?” 

The woman nods “There’s a lot scattered around , hidden by patches of shrubs, I was lucky I stumbled upon it during one of foraging sessions. Inside was still untouched. I used the exact same method of what you did to Lincoln and it worked. She’s now alive and breathing.”

Clarke had read medical books back in the Ark, chances of bringing someone back to life is slim to none and even if they did there’s a chance they will never be the same. 

“It took me a while but I did it, she now has a big burn scar on her chest from the attempt… for the first few years she was asleep I couldn’t do anything. I know it’s better to leave the dead alone and I was selfish of doing that to her… then one day she opened her eyes… since then this is all she does, like a puppet and lifeless.” She gestures towards Lexa.

Roselia continues while Clarke just nods “I assumed it’s because her body is resting due to the strain but it’s been 5 years… “

“The reason why she woke up in the first place was maybe because she’s a nightblood” Clarke interrupts her “ how do I explain this to you …” 

And Clarke tries to explain how there are nanobots , it’s possible that those helped in recovering her brain and woke her up from vegetative state. There are other possible theories of how Lexa could have even woken up but right now Clarke is just too tired and her brain could barely keep up with what has happened for the past few hours. She glances back to Lexa and she’s sleeping again. Roselia gets up and is getting ready to carry her to bed when Clarke stops her.

“I’m sorry but can I?” 

Roselia nods and steps aside. Clarke carefully puts her arms under Lexa’s thighs and carriers her. 

Lexa feels lighter, thinner, muscles obviously atrophied from the lack of use. 

“I massage them daily at least when if by some miracle she does come back , it won’t be hard for her to regain mobility. And you can stay here if you want, we can continue tomorrow.” Roseila leaves them both alone.

Clarke lays on the other side of the bed holding Lexa close and just watching over her. It doesn’t take long before she falls asleep herself.

-

“Humans are resilient, I’m sure there are survivors out there other than the ones you’ve chosen to bring in the bunker.” Roselia says one night. They’ve been staying for a week and everyday Clarke stays beside Lexa.

Madi takes interest in foraging and cooking and Roselia is more than happy to teach her. She says it’s for when they leave and it will come handy in the future.

Leaving Lexa. It hasn’t occurred to her. Everyday she helps in taking care of her. 

“Nomon is she really Heda Lexa? I thought she died?” Madi’s curiosity got the better of her and couldn’t help but ask.

Clarke takes a deep breath and tries to answer. “Yes.”

But she might as well remain dead when all she does is stare,Clarke thinks to herself.

The possibility of gaining back consciousness might as well be nonexistent, maybe her body remembers basic functions but she was dead for a few hours which definitely did a number on her brain. 

“But she doesn’t speak or do anything and only sleeps? I thought you said Heda was well spoken and a good fighter? ” and Clarke remains quiet because she doesn’t know how to explain.

The chip! An idea pop in her head. If the spirit of the commanders are there, will putting it back on Lexa work? She starts thinking of plans to find Octavia.

“ _Noumon_?” 

“Sorry I don’t have answers for you at the moment but this is her. It just so happens that she’s a bit sick right now.” Was all the explanation she can give.

She goes to Roselia that night to tell her about her plans.

“It’s not like we have anything more to lose.” She shrugs “It might or might not work, what do you plan with the child?”

“I’ll bring her with me.” 

They sat in silence for a while before Clarke decides to go to bed. Every night she’s been carrying Lexa and sleeping beside her, holding her hand.

After tucking Lexa and laying on her side she felt Lexa’s fingers twitch. She immediately gets up and looks down. She knows she wasn’t imagining it when she sees it twitch again.

“Lexa?” another twitch.

Clarke couldn’t believe it, this could be a good sign.

She calls her again and it moved.

She shouts for Roselia to come and see, she starts crying and cups Lexa’s face before kissing her. 

Madi and soon Roselia comes in armed thinking something has happened before relaxing a little when Clarke tells the good news.

-

3 weeks. It’s been 3 weeks and everyday it seems a bit of Lexa’s consciousness coming back. Her body started having different reactions. Clarke decided to stay after that night. An AI chip be damned. She still continues to train Madi and after their training she goes to Lexa and remains by her side. Everyday she would tell her stories of what happened during the last 5 years. Sometimes she would notice Lexa’s ear twitching when she would mention familiar names. A tap of finger when Clarke says she loves her. 

4th week when Lexa’s eyes moved. Clarke notices. She always does.

They had moved Madi’s bed to their room one night after Madi came to her crying about a nightmare.(Clarke felt a bit weird that she calls it their room but it also felt right.) 

She was reading a children’s book they had found during an excavation and Lexa still sitting near the window staring outside when she hears it. A bit faint but she still heard it.

“-cke”

Clarke rushes to Lexa when she sees the mouth opening slightly trying to speak. She quickly tells Madi to get Roselia.

“Ma-”

“Shh… shh... take your time” she hugs Lexa gently running her fingers through her hair. 

She sees Roselia running towards them with Madi behind trying to catch up.

“Mom.” Lexa says this now with a bit more strength. Roselia starts crying and takes one of Lexa’s hand.

“Yes… yes it’s me your mother.”

Clarke takes the other hand and  she feels a squeeze moments later. For some reason she couldn’t breathe. It feels like she’s been holding her breath forever.

“Cla-”

“Claa-ck”

“Cla-a-a-arke”

“Clarke” And as if on cue she exhales, and she couldn’t help but cry. It felt like she can breathe again, feeling lighter than ever.

-

5 whole months since going back to Polis and finding the old house, and Lexa. Everyday since then she’s been getting better. Though she could only say one word at a time it’s better that not speaking at all. Lexa has learned how to communicate a bit too, a nod, a squeeze of hand, a tap on the wood. There are days where Clarke would notice she would attempt to raise her hand, try to move her feet or leg.She reassures Lexa that they have all the time in the world now. 

She thinks of Raven, Bellamy, Monty, Emori and Echo up there but it's been so long and they never had a contact. She thinks of how Octavia and the grounders would react when they hear of Lexa. She thinks of maybe for once she will choose something for herself and be selfish now that she doesn't really have anymore people to protect. Except the people around her now. She is at peace.

 

_They_ finally have peace.

-

A year had miraculously passed still with no incident, just them managing to survive and live in peace. They managed to build a garden. A very small piece of land untainted. Roselia and Madi studying the other tainted soil and found out some plants managed to adapt and started growing after they went out to scavenge. 

 

Roselia was more than meets the eye, she was very educated. She had mentioned that she would read books anytime she was free in the tower. Her knowledge had helped them survive for this long.

Madi learns a bit more about Lexa personally, she can see the regalness in her, the strength she carries herself. She admires her and hopes to be like her someday.

 

Lexa now regained her motor skills is slowly getting back up to walk again. She can only still talk with one word but that's enough. Once in a while she would stop and just stare at nothing, like how suddenly everything in her shuts down before going back to what she was doing.

Still it was better that nothing and Clarke was happy.

-

A year and a half when Lexa can finally make a sentence. It tires her out but she also finally smiles.

Clarke now definitely is sure that Lexa suddenly blacking out is a permanent side-effect. 

 

One day Clarke tells her the story of going to the City of Life. Lexa says she doesn't know about that and the last thing she remembers was getting shot and saying goodbye to Clarke.

 

Clarke stiffens remembering Lexa did die. She goes to hold Lexa's face caressing it before kissing her and reminds her that she's here now, still alive and breathing and that they are free from the responsibilities as leaders. She goes to touch Lexa's chest saying that the scar on it is beautiful and it's a reminder for her to not take anything for granted, also a reminder for her to know what she had lost once and never again will she let anyone hurt them.

 

"That someday is now. The world may be in ruins but I tried my best, I managed to save some humanity and I'm so tired Lexa, what ever happens in the future I'm sure we'll figure it out.  We can do whatever we want, we can both teach Madi the beauty of loving someone. That love isn't something that makes us weak. Your mother seems happy seeing you and being able to talk to you now, do those mother-daughter things she's always dreamed about with you. As long as you're with me, I feel strong."

 

"I love you." Now it was Lexa's turn to say it. It seems all Clarke did ever since getting here was cry but she couldn't help it. She sees Lexa frown a little and a bit worried and shakes her head.

 

"Happy tears." Clarke points at them. "I love you too and I'll always be with you."

 

Lexa also starts crying. Madi finds them and hugs them both crying too even though she doesn't understand what was happening. Roselia stands at the doorway trying to keep her tears at bay. Whatever the future brings, they'll survive time and time again.

 

****  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading till the end. Also I haven't given up on my other fic. I'm working on it slowly. A lot has happened and depression isn't helping lmao. I guess see y'all on my next update sometime near the future.


End file.
